<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Love Miscalculated by AniseNalci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255826">True Love Miscalculated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseNalci/pseuds/AniseNalci'>AniseNalci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Exploits of a Young Court Lady [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Mystery, No betas we die like Lord Adalric, Other, Pre-Summit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:16:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseNalci/pseuds/AniseNalci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Summit. A story of how a thirteen-year-old young lady of the court uncovered the mystery of the unwanted suitor to an intemperate princess of Corval.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corval Lady &amp; Corval Lady's Mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Exploits of a Young Court Lady [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Grave Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ugh. I fell in love with Corval Lady/Clarmont (reasons as to why should be a novel manifesto that I may never get around to writing) and then it is revealed who the canon sender of the princess’ love letters are!<br/>Fml.</p><p>So, here is a new take. I still love my original idea though (can we imagine that Corval Lady becomes known as the lady detective of the court pre-summit? Someone should write a spinoff of it).</p><p>No betas, we die like Lord Adalric so all mistakes are mine. (Also, is it too soon to make that joke?)<br/>Fic title and chapter titles are from 'WDYGILY' by SYML.</p><p>For what it's worth, here is the character guide:<br/>- Lady Layla: Corval Lady<br/>- Lady Merve: Corval Lady's mother, and the Empress' favourite<br/>- The Empress: The Empress of Corval (and the Emperor's first wife)<br/>- Princess Hazal: One of the royal princesses. OC used since we only know about Sina and none of the other princesses (and Sina is definitely too young), although I have used Princess Nadia in a semi-sequel to this story.<br/>- The poet: the unfortunate poet who gets booted out of Corval (or saved by Lady Layla).<br/>- Lord Farnaz: the poet's real muse.</p><p>(Prince Zarad doesn't appear since he can't flirt with thirteen year old girls, ever.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Decadent and luxurious, the Inner Court of Corval had been the stuff of fantasy to outsiders, just as the outside world had become to Layla after she had properly been inducted into the Court. After all, it was her entire life now, just as it had been her mother’s life after she had been sent there as a child.</p><p>Her mother, the Lady Merve, never had a choice. Her family had sent her to become the Court’s weapon. Once the Court had you within their claws, there was little chance of escape. After all, they operated on <em>panem et circenses</em>.</p><p>Bread and circuses. The secret to a content populace was food and entertainment. Provided these were met, revolutions were unlikely to succeed. After all, who would risk threatening their comfort and livelihood for a better one, especially if there was too high a risk they could fail?</p><p>She may have only been thirteen years old, but she knew how the world of the Court worked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A yell was heard from one of the Princesses’ chambers. It was so loud that it was heard from where Layla had been completing some of the assignments her father had given her in the gardens. </p><p>Layla may have been young, but she <em>had, </em>after all, spent her childhood in the Inner Court. From the sound alone, she could recognise the Princess who had yelled. It was Princess Hazal, the Empress’ daughter. As beautiful as she was temperamental, Princess Hazal was older than Layla’s thirteen years, and the two of them had hardly interacted. Princess Hazal was far too volatile, and up until this year, Layla had been deemed far too young to socialise with the women. She was often confined to her parents’ apartments in the palace.</p><p>That did not mean that she was wholly ignorant, of course. Her father – distant as he was – had always taught her the importance of observing, while her mother – gentle and shrewd – often reminded it was much wiser to listen.</p><p>“God gave us one mouth, and two ears, dearest. You’d be surprised what one can learn through carefully listening.”</p><p>Her parents’ advice was part of the reason Layla – inquisitive as she was – lay down her papers to carefully listen to what Princess Hazal was saying.</p><p>“I do not care,” Princess Hazal was heard to say, presumably in response to someone trying to calm her down, so that there would not be a ruckus. Said person was clearly failing, for Princess Hazal yelled even more loudly, “Anyone who rids me of the detestable author’s attention shall earn my gratitude. Name him, shame him, I do not care. I only want my peace back.”</p><p>Layla looked around. Clearly, she wasn’t the only one diverted by the princess’ antics. At a distance, she could clearly make out one or two gardeners sniggering. At a distance there were two Corvallian noblewomen whose faces were hidden behind fans. No doubt they were gleaning some sort of amusement from the spectacle Princess Hazal was causing.</p><p>At a distance, she could see a familiar figure walk towards her. It was her mother, Lady Merve. As a child, she had often admired her mother’s poise and countenance, unflappable as she was in all occasions, and her father had encouraged that, from her limited memories of him. He had died when she was very young, perhaps five. She could not really remember him.</p><p>It brought back to her a memory of a conversation she had with her father, one of the few memories that she had of him. She had been four at the time, and they had been playing Onvu.</p><p>She had asked an innocuous question. Something along the lines of when her father and mother had fallen in love. The reply was as detailed as it was unexpected.</p><p>“I don’t know any one more admirable than your mother. She is one of the most mysterious ladies I have ever met, and she has risen quickly in the Empress’ favour. She may have started as a puppet for the Empress to manipulate,” here her father had fallen silent, “but she was tenacious, and proved her loyalty fairly early on, and now she is one of the Empress’ most dependable ladies. Even more importantly, her reputation is unblemished. No one can blackmail her, for she has somehow managed to evade scandal through skill.” Here her father sighed. “When you have enemies trying to destroy your reputation, you must be intelligent and savvy enough to evade their designs and foretell their moves.”</p><p>“Is that why you are teaching me Onvu, father?”</p><p>Her father smiled indulgently. “You are a smart one, are you not?” he said, as he moved his piece during their conversation. He sighed thereafter. “Layla, my dearest, when you grow up, I worry for you.”</p><p>“Why, father?” she asked, as she moved her own piece.</p><p>“You’ve grown up sheltered from the Inner Court thus far, but this sheltering will not last forever. My dear Layla, I will need to speak very seriously with you.”</p><p><em>“</em>Seriously?”</p><p>He paused. “You will be expected to follow in your mother’s footsteps, you know. You will become a lady of the Court. Worse still, you will <em>want </em>to. You have been brought up in such a way, with all the luxuries that come with the position, that to walk away would be very difficult to do. And even if you decided the luxuries of being a noblewoman in court was not worth staying, the Crown would have you killed, rather than reveal its secrets.”</p><p>Four-year-old Lady Layla could only stare at him, wide eyed.</p><p>“I am deadly serious.” Silence ensued. “Look around here and tell me what breaches in security you can think of,” he added.</p><p>She looked at the room they were in; her parents’ sitting room, but she was not sure what her father meant. Security breaches? Like people wanted to attack them?</p><p>She remembered that memory fragment well because it encouraged her to seek answers. She barely remembered her father, for he had died when she was very young, and so that was one of the few memories of him she possessed.</p><p>She wished she remembered more of him.</p><p>Speaking of memories…</p><p>The same evening that she had played Onvu with her father, she sought for the answer to his question by asking her mother. It was when her mother was brushing her hair by the vanity. It was a ritual that mother and daughter shared since before her earliest memories. She whispered the question to her mother. Her mother was silent, but then whispered: “We’re in the palace. The room is well lit, but that is only because of the windows and balcony, both of which are security risks. Our apartments are on the third floor, so the attached balcony is far from the ground, but it does not deter the most determined from gaining a means of entry to own apartments. There isn’t a servant in sight, but walls may still have eyes. Anyone can eavesdrop on us, since this is the palace. And that is not all.” Her mother caught Layla’s startled expression in the mirror, and immediately seemed to understand.</p><p>“My dearest girl,” she murmured. “Already you are far too grown up and wiser than your years. I am proud of you, and also somewhat disappointed that this is the trajectory your life will take.” She paused. “You will hear many unsavoury rumours. Trust nothing you cannot verify. Have many sources, and make sure they are reputable. In some cases, you will hear stories whereupon families and bosom friends cannot trust each other. Do not discount them merely because you do not experience the same. It may not take much for someone’s loyalty to be bought.”</p><p>With a sharp look at her, her mother declared, “The fewer you put your trust in, the fewer can betray you. The fewer you love, the fewer can be used against you.”</p><p>Layla’s eyes widened, and she must have looked stricken, for her mother scooped her up in her arms and cuddled her. “Now, now, Layla, that is not to say that no one is worth trusting and loving. Trusting and loving… we are human, and made for such things. A connection, a true one, be it love or friendship, is worth fighting and risking everything for. Just make sure the person to whom you give such power is worth the fight and the risk.”</p><p>The nightly ritual continued. The only thing that changed was that from then on, her mother would instruct her on the intricacies of court life, and how to stay alive in a world determined to grind you down.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Her mother’s immediate presence jolted her from her reverie. Lady Merve was as beautiful as ever, resplendent in silks and scarves. She carried a parasol, protecting herself from the warm Corvallian sun.</p><p>Belatedly, Layla realised her lack of etiquette, and jumped up immediately to greet her mother, which in itself was another breach of etiquette. Clumsily, she curtseyed, nearly spraining her ankle as she did so.</p><p>Lady Merve’s expression seemed unruffled, but Layla recognised a glimmer of disappointment in her eyes. Layla cursed inwardly, and tried to apologise.</p><p>“No, daughter, it is no matter. Do not worry, but I would advise you to make haste. The Empress would like all the young daughters of the Inner Court to present themselves.”</p><p>It was all Layla could do not to gape. With a deep breath, she nodded, and silently followed her mother. It would be her first proper attendance in the Court’s inner circle.</p><p>She was unsure of what to expect.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They made a hasty detour to her mother’s apartments. Layla changed into a more formal dress, and for the first time was allowed to wear her mother’s jewellery.</p><p>A stern servant shook his head as they approached the Empress’ sitting room in the high tower. The high tower had a magnificent view of the rest of Corval’s capital, which Layla tried to appreciate, but she was quite apprehensive of the events that were to unfold.</p><p>Her mother squeezed her hand, an imperceptible gesture, but one that gave Layla strength. She looked to her mother, as inscrutable and formidable as ever, and nodded, trying to quell her trembling.</p><p>The servant opened the door, and she made her way in.</p><p>She had not known what to expect, but she was relieved to see that none of the other mothers were around either. It seemed as though only daughters of the Empress’ ladies-in-waiting were gathered. In this group, she felt rather out of place though, being the youngest of them all. They looked at her with questioning eyes, as though to wonder what right she had to attend the Empress’ summons.</p><p>She tried to make herself as insignificant as possible. In court, it would not do to stand out too much, after all. Not when she was not able to defend herself just yet. When she was older, she would find ways to keep herself safe, but for now, she needed the other girls to not see her as a threat.</p><p>She moved herself to the back of the group, and slightly to the side, as inconspicuous as she could be while still maintaining a good vantage point of the scene that would play out before her. Before them all was the Empress herself, sitting on a most luxurious sofa.</p><p>“My dear girls, I take the opportunity to provide all of you with a task that my dearest daughter requires assistance with,” the Empress declared. “To solve this dilemma is important to my daughter’s piece of mind, you see.”</p><p>One of the young ladies had the temerity to ask (without even raising her hand), “How do you propose we go around doing this, Your Majesty? What exactly is this dilemma?”</p><p>(Layla had to still herself to prevent herself from reacting to this. The other – less decorous – girls sniggered, which may have only worsened the situation for themselves.)</p><p>The Empress only raised a single eyebrow. Layla was impressed that the Empress did not explode at this impertinence.</p><p>“Now, young ladies, it is merely a matter of listening and observing. Surely you know what has been happening? All of the palace are aware, and while I would prefer to ignore it, my dearest daughter is distraught. I will not spread news that is distressing to my daughter, and I urge all of you to do the same.” A sharp glance from the Empress rebuked the young girls in attendance.</p><p>She settled back into her sofa. “You are dismissed, ladies.”</p><p>Layla remembered enough etiquette to curtsey along with the other girls. “Thank you, Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness,” the girls chorused, before they were led out in a single file.</p><p>As soon as they were outside of the parlour, a tittering went up among the girls. Layla thought it unwise of the girls to chatter, for no matter how empty corridors were, within the palace, all the walls had eyes and ears, and she was sure that they were all watched.</p><p>She didn’t mind being an extra pair of eyes and ears, of course.</p><p>“Do you think it is about Princess Hazal’s letters?”</p><p>“Of course! What else could it be about? She has been the only one out of sorts among Her Majesty’s children.”</p><p>“But when is Princess Hazal <em>not</em> out of sorts?”</p><p>“To be fair, she is the only one I can see having this so-called dilemma. But more importantly, do you think the Empress knows we’ve been gossiping about the letters?”</p><p>“I don’t know why it’s so secretive and roundabout. It’s as clear as day that it has to do with Princess Hazal’s letters.”</p><p>“What sort of letters are they? No one says what they are like.”</p><p>“Love letters!”</p><p>“Oh really? <em>Her</em>?”</p><p>Raucous laughter followed. For the benefit of potential spies, Layla visibly winced so that whoever was spying on them would report that at least she took no pleasure in Princess Hazal’s distress.</p><p>“There are scorpions with better personalities!”</p><p>“All she knows is how to snap at people. Her temper is legendary.”</p><p>“What poor sod would want to romance her?”</p><p>The older girls began walking away, and Layla tagged along as indiscreetly as possible.</p><p>“She ought to feel flattered that she has an admirer. Why, I remember the last love letters that circulated around court!”</p><p>“Oh, that was sweet! And they lived happily ever after too!”</p><p>“As far as <em>we </em>know,” another older girl added <em>sotto voce</em>.</p><p>“No, really?”</p><p>“Artists make poor husbands, after all!”</p><p>“Well, who could be writing to the princess?”</p><p>“One of the noblemen?”</p><p>“They would not be so stupid! Besides, there have been many who have tried to court the princess, only to be shot down.”</p><p>“Perhaps that is why they have sought to write to her.”</p><p>“I can’t see how it would get any better,” laughed another girl. “Don’t they know they have only worsened their suit?”</p><p>The girls laughed and entered the garden. Layla, in disgust, broke away from the group.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In all honesty, she had to agree with the girls. The problem had to be Princess Hazal and the unwanted letters. There was simply nothing else that was amiss with the other princesses at this moment.</p><p>Layla found herself back at the garden near Princess Hazal’s apartments. Unwilling to return to her parents’ apartments, she wandered around the palace, thinking of what she heard. The younger generation of ladies of the court – herself excluded – clearly thought it was a good joke that Princess Hazal was receiving love letters. It was even funnier to them that Princess Hazal detested them.</p><p>Who would go through all that trouble for Princess Hazal? The girls were right, such persistence would only harm their suit. Unless…</p><p>Unless they <em>wanted </em>to harass the princess?</p><p>No, Layla shook her head. No one would risk the wrath of the Empress – if not the Emperor – should she discover who was tormenting the princess.</p><p>Although, knowing Corvallian politics, perhaps they were gambling on the fact that neither would care? It was often said that not even family could be trusted within the Corvallian court after all…</p><p>She continued to wonder under she found herself in the same spot this morning, near Princess Hazal’s apartments. An idea formed in her head. How was Princess Hazal receiving the letters? Someone must have been sending them to her, but how were they being delivered? Servants? Being snuck in?</p><p>The best way to find out, Lady Layla surmised, was to investigate.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The princesses’ apartments were even more closely guarded that the princes’, Lady Layla had heard, but there were other ways to investigate. One was to watch the servants entering and exiting that particular palace wing, which proved to be arduous. She would often take her studies out there, feigning interest in her studies, while observing out of the corner of her eye who would enter and leave the palace wing.</p><p>Within five days, she’d amassed an impressive dossier of who had access to the palace wing the princess was in – at least those who were present from sunrise to sunset. Luckily too, because it was on the fifth day that another angry yell was heard. It was loud enough to cause Lady Layla to wince. Layla looked back onto her dossier. It could have been anyone, she supposed.</p><p>What if she investigated those who <em>weren’t </em>servants first? None of the servants would be willing to risk their position for a few laughs, if that was the purpose of those letters. Moreover, the servants would be the ones bearing the brunt of Princess Hazal’s anger. Why would they even bother harassing the princess when they would be the recipients of her fury?</p><p>It was all very strange.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Princess Hazal’s sisters often visited her, Lady Layla noted. Occasionally her aunts did too. The Empress the most frequent visitor of all.</p><p>Of non-relatives visiting that wing, there were very few. <em>Unsurprising</em>, Layla thought, given Princess Hazal’s temperament. Only the men who attended there were only a minstrel and a bard, and their visits had been sanctioned. Layla thought she remembered her mother discussing their performances for the royal family, and how the Empress had been pleased. There was a poet who had skulked about, but apparently he did not warrant further investigating. She had heard rumours that he was attracted to men, and so she dismissed him from her list of suspects.</p><p>Perhaps one of the noblewomen had a little crush…? But when Lady Layla looked through the female visitors, she recognised the women as being of the Empress’ court, and likely to have visited Princess Hazal with the Empress…</p><p>Perhaps she would have to wait longer and listen more carefully.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let It Play Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>As the youngest of the ‘out’ daughters of the Inner Court ladies, Lady Layla still was ignored by the other girls, which suited her just fine. They still remained loose-lipped around her, perhaps believing that her relative youth meant that she was not as intelligent, nor would she know how to play the Court games.</p><p>(Either that or they were shockingly indiscreet in some cases, and even the more discreet among them were easily spied upon. That would be a very sad state of affairs, because underestimation could lead to something bad happening, and then they would be in trouble. Lady Layla shook her head and hoped that this was not the case.)</p><p>For example, two days after the last letter, she came upon two of the young ladies whispering about no one willing to ask Princess Hazal about the letters, not even if it led to uncovering her admirer and thus winning the Empress’ favour.</p><p>“It’s a mystery, of course, for the only other scandal is that of the poet and Lord Farnaz.”</p><p>“Oh, that man! So scandalous! Does he not realise that his love remains unrequited?”</p><p>“The man is shameless. I hear that Lord Farnaz is thinking of escaping the palace just for a reprieve from his attentions. Perhaps another young nobleman will take the apartments he is currently residing in? The view of the gardens from his apartment must be beautiful.”</p><p>“Oh yes, the gardens are to the west of his apartments! It is like fire in autumn, I have heard.”</p><p>“But back to the poet! I am surprised he does not write verses for him to declare his love. After all, isn’t he a poet?”</p><p>“Apparently so. His spoken poetry is quite moving, but this scandal and harassment of a prominent nobleman will ruin his career.”</p><p>There was something in the derisive tones of the ladies that spoke to her. Lady Layla could not bear it. Instead of laughing about him, why did they not subtly hint to him that his behaviour was not acceptable at court?</p><p>She snuck away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>If the servants found it unusual that Layla asked after the poet, they said nothing. Layla mentioned that she heard that he was celebrated in court for his wonderful verses… Almost as much as he was ridiculed for his overt attentions to Lord Farnaz.</p><p>She found him skulking around the gardens, near to where Princess Hazal’s apartments were, muttering to himself. Surprisingly everyone – from the most noble of gentlemen and ladies to the gardeners and servants – were giving him a wide berth, perhaps because of his proximity to the hot-tempered princess’ apartments, and perhaps because he had developed a poor reputation from being in court.</p><p>She snuck away, and returned with a plain hooded cloak. Perhaps this would be better to conceal her identity, although she could not remain sure. The most effective of spies were the most invisible, and she dared not hope that she was skilled enough to evade the most talented of the royal spies.</p><p>He was still muttering as she approached.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A million stars up in the sky.<br/>One shines brighter - I can't deny.<br/>A love so precious, a love so true,<br/>a love that comes from me to you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds beautiful,” Lady Layla commented.</p><p>He jumped – literally <em>jumped </em>– around to face her. He was of average height, not handsome, with the bronzed Corvallian colouring and dark hair. There was an air of melancholy and suffering around him – although perhaps that was not unique to him, but shared with most poets. He had intelligent eyes, and a thin moustache. His dress was made of fine material, but it had clearly seen better days and was <em>not </em>in the height of fashion.</p><p>In short, he was likely a well-educated but impoverished man, who had by his own tenacity and merits, found himself accepted to Court. Layla admired that.</p><p>He gave a nervous laugh. “Why, young lady, I must beg your pardon. I did not see you, nor do I have the advantage of knowing who you are!”</p><p>“True,” Lady Layla nodded solemnly. “I suppose introductions are in order.”</p><p>“And will you not introduce yourself?”</p><p>“You are unlikely to know me, sir, though I know of your name and reputation. And my reputation would suffer, should I be known to have willingly conversed with you.”</p><p>“I am in the shadows, and hardly a soul would venture to where I am. Alas, I am too aware of my reputation.”</p><p>“Are you now? What do you know of it?”</p><p>“Firstly, I must know if you are friend or foe.”</p><p>“Do you trust me to reveal the truth? That is your first mistake, sir, because any fool knows that court intrigues mean that anyone could lie and betray you.”</p><p>“And yet you expect me to tell you what my reputation is?”</p><p>“Oh no,” Layla explained. “I thought I would ask you because I was curious why you had not made an effort to repair it if it was that awful. No one comes to court to develop an awful reputation.”</p><p>“You assume I wanted to come to court.”</p><p>“I assumed nothing except for the rather sound thought that you would not come to the Inner Court to be mocked.”</p><p>He peered closely at her. “Though you speak like a woman grown, I suspect you are only a child.”</p><p>“And yet <em>I </em>am not the subject of conversation.” Layla paused. “Sir, why do you persist in allowing the Court to humiliate you by admiring a man who clearly does not love you?”</p><p>“You are a child! What do you know of love?”</p><p>“Enough to know that I would rather not be made a fool by it,” Layla countered. “You are not without talent. Your poetry sessions have been praised by others who have attended them. And yet, by forcing your attentions on a person who clearly does not wish for them… Not only have you made yourself a laughingstock, but you have also made the object of your attentions uncomfortable to the point that he is thinking of quitting the palace altogether…”</p><p>“Lord Farnaz wishes to leave the palace? Because of me?”</p><p>“Did you not know that?”</p><p>“I had heard something along the lines,” the poet said miserably. “But he had not thrown away my letters… At least there was nothing that I had heard about him throwing them away. I thought he was softening towards me…”</p><p>“Letters?” Layla frowned. As far as she knew, Lord Farnaz had not received any letters… She had not heard the girls whispering of that either…</p><p>“I’ve sent him quite a few. In fact, I sent one only two days ago!”</p><p><em>Two days ago</em>…</p><p>Princess Hazal’s last letter was received two days ago…</p><p>What was the likelihood that <em>she </em>was receiving letters from the poet meant for Lord Farnaz by mistake?</p><p>“Pray tell, how <em>have </em>you been sending the letters?”</p><p>“Why, I’ve slipped them under the doors.”</p><p>“And which doors are those?”</p><p>Here the poet flushed. “Why, my lady, I’ve climbed the balcony to slip them under.”</p><p>Lady Layla eyed the poet. Despite his gaunt, thin frame, he must clearly be more athletic than she first thought him to be.</p><p>“And how do you know Lord Farnaz is receiving it?”</p><p>“I don’t!” he says softly, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears. “I stalk the corridors, only for the servants to chase me away.”</p><p>And here was the punchline. “And can you show me where the apartments are?”</p><p>The poet pointed to the balcony of Princess Hazal’s apartments.</p><p>Layla pursed her lips. “Sir, who showed you where Lord Farnaz’s apartments were?”</p><p>“I…” he looked down and flushed. “Why, it was instinct! I saw him walk towards those corridors once, the ones with the gardens to the east, and I merely looked for the apartments that exuded the same scent of kindness and sunshine.”</p><p>Layla bit her lip. It all seemed too ridiculous… and she felt that it was almost a shame to disillusion the poor poet. If she was not mistaken, Lord Farnaz’s apartments were the ones with the gardens to the <em>west</em>.</p><p>“Sir, if I were to tell you that Lord Farnaz is <em>not </em>the recipient of those letters, but that you have been responsible for Princess <em>Hazal’s</em> love letters, what would you say in response?”</p><p>His face paled. “Surely not…!”</p><p>Layla nodded solemnly.</p><p>He opened his mouth, and Layla was half afraid that he would scream. “Please don’t,” Layla whispered desperately. “Do not draw more attention to yourself than you have done thus far.”</p><p>“I am ruined,” the poet sighed, miserable. “There is no way that I can escape Corval without bitter retribution. Would that I never came here, and that I never fell in love! Instead of recognition and reward, instead of love and fame, I am miserable and alone, and am doomed by a foolish mistake. The Empress will have my head – if I’m <em>lucky</em>.”</p><p>Layla’s mind raced.</p><p>“Surely not,” she argued. “Why, someone with your talents at verse will surely succeed anywhere!”</p><p>“You think too highly of me,” the poet sighed. “The reality is that once word spreads that <em>I </em>was writing the letters, the court will demand my head for the impropriety. And when the truth that it wasn’t even meant for Princess Hazal spreads, I will be twice crucified, because how could I say that Lord Farnaz was her superior? It would be a double insult to the Princess!”</p><p>“Let’s think this through rationally,” Layla sighed. “What if you left the court, never to return?”</p><p>“And live on what?”</p><p>“Based on what you are telling me, your life is forfeit anyway. Could you not seek your fortune in some other setting?”</p><p>He still looked incredulous, however, and she sighed. “At the moment, no one knows of your mistake. You are still wholly unconnected to Princess Hazal and whatever your reputation at court, people only recognise you as an unrequited paramour of Lord Farnaz. If you leave and we maintain the secrecy of who truly sent the letters, you can still escape with your life, if not with love and riches.”</p><p>“You are more naïve if you do not think the Empress has an inkling or a clue. Do you truly think she would be ignorant of whatever is happening with her daughters?”</p><p><em>No one likes to be anywhere near Princess Hazal’s vicinity, hence the lack of results until now</em>, Layla thought to herself, but perhaps the poet was right. They had been talking for an age, surely there must have been a servant or spy following them…</p><p>“All the better to hurry now then,” Lady Layla suggested. “Go to your wing discreetly, pack your belongings, and I’ll find a way to get you out of the palace. Where is your family from?”</p><p>He named an obscure town some distance from the capital.</p><p>Layla paused. “That is not too far from Wellin.”</p><p>“If you suggest I run to Wellin, they would crucify me on account of my… preferences,” the poet commented.</p><p>“That is true,” Layla paused. “It must be Hise, Jiyel, or Skalt then. Revaire… it is too volatile.” Her mother would whisper to her of the punishments still being doled out there. Many former nobility had fallen with the old regime; she could not countenance anyone going there.</p><p>And Arland was even more conservative than Wellin and so was not even a consideration.</p><p>“How do you even find a means to get me outside the palace?” The poet asked.</p><p>“Leave it to me, and meet me at the first gate in two hours with as little as you can carry; it would not do if you were to appear to leave before this in case you raise the suspicions of the court,” Layla said, and snuck away. At the corner of her eye, she saw a servant far in the distance looking suspiciously at the two of them. There was no way that he could have heard what they said, but Layla knew that she would have to act fast.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One of the good things about being a quiet, helpful young girl in court was that one learnt a lot about people.</p><p>(As she grew older, she learnt to be selective about who to help, for – as her mother explained, if it turned out she was carrying something for someone who was trying to do something criminal, it was likely she would be implicated in that same crime. That would not do.)</p><p>However, she had developed somewhat of a reputation for helping the healers at court. It was therefore unsurprising when she passed by the healers’ quarters. The doors to the healers’ quarters were open, and she could hear the voices of two healers panicking.</p><p>“This is awful! How are we to get the herbs then? If yet another raid from Hise occurs, we would have enough for the guards’ salve!”</p><p>“It’s all because of the poor crops in the lands near Revaire. If only some measure of stability would occur… The usurper and his line should be cursed! Katyia would be rolling in her grave to see the lives of her brothers’ descendants brought so low.”</p><p>“Hush! Have you no sense of self-preservation? You know how we are not to comment on political affairs, <em>especially</em> foreign ones!”</p><p>“But who can help us get the herbs?”</p><p>“There may be some in the market, but the price would be exorbitant!” A pause. The same person then added, “Perhaps a noble could help us?”</p><p>“Penny pinchers, the whole lot!”</p><p>“You truly have no regard for your life. If there is a spy on the outside, let them know I am not involved and do not share such treasonous behaviour!” Another pause, before Layla purposefully walked in front of the door. “Oh, I do believe I see Lady Merve’s young daughter! Lady Layla, is it not?” That same voice called out.</p><p>Layla made a show of slowly turning around to see two healers. The elder one was the one who had accosted her, while the younger one (the one with no self-preservation, as the elder healer mentioned) had the grace to flush in shame.</p><p>“Lady Layla, we were wondering if either you or your lady mother could help us,” the elder began. “A ship with herbs from Jiyel has been raided by Hisean pirates. The marketplace is low in supply of these particular herbs –”</p><p>“Willow bark extract,” the other added.</p><p>“And we were hoping to appeal to your generosity to do so.”</p><p>Lady Layla made a great show of thinking. “And you want me to get the herbs with my purse? I’m afraid all young ladies are barred from exiting the palace,” she reminded them of the fact that none of the inner court ladies were allowed to leave.</p><p>The two healers seemed to visibly deflate before her eyes. After letting them stew a bit, Layla pretended to have an idea. “Although… I do have an idea! It may prove risky, however.”</p><p>“Really?” The younger asked, somewhat excited.</p><p>The elder sighed. “I suppose any risk must be rewarded, child?”</p><p>“Reward? Why, I would consider any service by the healers to be reward enough,” Layla murmured demurely, as she folded her hands over each other primly, and looked at them with wide, innocent eyes.</p><p>The elder still looked at her suspiciously – such was life in the court – but the younger seemed to have no scruples. “Please, Lady Layla, forgive our impertinence, but it is highly necessary. The Head of the Palace Guards would be most displeased if we didn’t have the salve, and the Emperor might have our heads.”</p><p>Lady Layla did not doubt that. She nodded solemnly. “I know a trusted person who could assist. I will ask him to send a merchant from the marketplace over, and once you have the herbs, I shall pay for it.”</p><p>“We thank you, young lady. I am sure we will not forget your kindness, nor will you.”</p><p>A snide remark by the elder healer. Lady Layla had enough composure to ignore the hostility, and with a magnanimous wave of the hand, declared, “Please, I would be a cruel person indeed to ignore anyone’s plight. I do hope my mother raised me better than that.”</p><p>The elder healer looked flummoxed, as if now aware of the impertinence of the comment, and looked down, shamefacedly. “You are too kind, Lady Layla.”</p><p>“Let us speak no more of that,” Layla said in a kind tone. “I will be back.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The poet was punctual. He stood at the first gate, looking as though he did not belong there. Layla inwardly shook her head. It was best, after all, that he was to leave. He would not last at the court. He had not an ounce of stealth or acting ability, and could not look natural to save his life.</p><p>This time, she came without disguise. After all, she did not want to be linked to the shadowy figure seen with him earlier, and she wanted it to seem as natural as possible, that she was just a child who wanted to help the healers, but could not leave, and he – being someone who would not be penalised for stepping outside the palace walls – were to be her helper.</p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>“Young lady!” he paused. “You are Lady Merve’s daughter, are you not?” he inquired, confused. He looked around, and then added, <em>sotto voce</em>, “I am actually waiting for –”</p><p>“<em>Me, </em>and you are right. My mother is Lady Merve<em>,</em>” Layla stated, rather than asked, with a meaningful look. He could not fail to misunderstand her meaning, but the realisation only served to perplex him further.</p><p><em>He probably didn’t truly expect a child to have uncovered all of this, and to be assisting him, despite saying so frequently that I was one. In all due fairness, if Princess Hazal was more popular, perhaps more of the noble women and other servants would be willing to help uncover the mystery, </em>Layla thought.</p><p>
  <em>But she was not, and I am here.</em>
</p><p>“Of course,” he said, barely missing a beat despite his mystification. “How may I assist you, young lady?”</p><p>“The healers need willow bark extract from the marketplace,” Layla said, passing him two slips of paper. “Could you please send a merchant over? Tell him we are willing to pay no more than this amount of gold for a kilogram of the extract. Any more, and you’ll need to find another. Or we may just wait for the next shipment.”</p><p>(She trusted the poet would read the slips of paper. While one of them was for a merchant, inviting them to the palace to sell them willow bark extract, the other was a set of directions to the nearest Corval trading ship that would take the poet out of the country. This trading ship was one that she was sure of, for her mother had been responsible for arranging some supplies for the Empress, and had been in contact with the captain of said ship through letters.)</p><p>The poet bowed. “Of course, my lady.”</p><p>He sauntered out of the palace, and Lady Layla never saw him again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The merchant arrived, unsurprisingly without the poet, so the healers never knew who left the palace to bring them the merchant. Lady Layla was there when the merchant arrived, and after careful haggling, was able to minimise her losses. Both the healers looked at her with newfound respect, and Lady Layla believed she found herself two allies in the healers.</p><p>A week passed, and the lack of yelling from Princess Hazal’s apartments assured everyone that the letters had ceased. Lord Farnaz remained at the palace. It had taken three days, before a servant reported that no one had seen head nor hide of the poet, and so Lord Farnaz plans had changed. It was whispered throughout the court that the poet had finally come to the realisation that his love would forever remain unrequited, and so left the palace in heartbreak. This would have irked the royals, except the Empress received a beautifully bound collection of his poetry that was published to critical acclaim in Jiyel. It had been dedicated to “A young girl of the Corval Court, wise beyond her years,” rather than Lord Farnaz, which caused gross speculation as to who this could be.</p><p>To her horror, her name was implicated, as she was identified as one of the last people (as well as one of the only women) he had associated with.</p><p>It did not take long for the Empress to summon her to tea with her mother.</p><p>Lady Merve said nothing. She hardly ever did. Layla prayed that this did not impact her life or her mother’s in any way.</p><p>That afternoon, Lady Merve and Lady Layla presented themselves to the high tower. After being ushered in, they found themselves opposite the Empress, seated in her usual bejewelled sofa.</p><p>“Have a seat, my dearest Merve, and you too, child. No formalities, please!”</p><p>That did not stop either of the two women from curtseying the appropriate amount, formally greeting the Empress with a “Good afternoon, Your Majesty,” and Lady Merve asking, “May I be allowed to pour you the tea, first, Your Majesty?”</p><p>“You may,” the Empress replied, graciously. Lady Merve gracefully poured the tea in a dainty manner, before sitting down. Layla – on seeing her mother seated – made to sit down as well, although not quite as gracefully as her lady mother. This did not go unnoticed by the Empress, who frowned for a bit, before a wide smile was plastered on her face.</p><p>“Now, I am sure you ladies are curious as to why we are having tea today,” the Empress declared, before picking up a book by her side. It was – of course – the poet’s collection. She sighed. “I find it hard to countenance how we lost such a talent.” She shook her head.</p><p>“However,” the Empress added, “I am even more curious as to who the dedication is for.” With sharp eyes, she looked at Layla.</p><p>Layla could barely keep her composure under such a stern look, and it took all of her strength to say, “Perhaps it could have been meant for one of the princesses.” She tried not to shrug at the end of her statement.</p><p>The Empress’ gaze never faltered. “Of course, you are rather smart, my dear Lady Layla, to mention the princesses as being the muses rather than myself. In all honesty, however, I expected it to be you. You <em>were </em>after all, one of the people – and the only young woman, in fact – that he had been seen speaking to, before his unexpected departure.”</p><p>Layla tried to not flinch under the Empress’ gaze. “Surely it takes longer than a conversation for me to become a muse,” she looked down first at her folded hands, trying to appear modest.</p><p>The Empress laughed, a bell-like tinkle which was deceptively sweet sounding. Layla found little humour in it, her situation being as precarious as it was, and she forced a smile. The Empress turned to Lady Merve. “Your daughter is a treasure, Merve.”</p><p>Suddenly the mood shifted, as the Empress shot Layla a question. “What do you know of what happened to Princess Hazal’s admirer and secret letters?”</p><p>Layla could not hide her bewilderment at this abrupt change in topic. “I beg your pardon?” she asked, and looked to her mother in confusion.</p><p>“Your mother cannot help you here, child. The question is directed to you alone. Do not expect that despite our great friendship, your mother knows all of my confidences. I am sure she has secret ones of her own, just as you must have your own secrets. You mentioned my daughters being potentially the muse for the book. Could the poet have been harassing them? Perhaps Princess Hazal?”</p><p>With a deep breath, Layla tried to be careful as she formulated her answer. “Your Majesty, you do me great honour in supposing I could inspire a dedication to a famous collection of poetry. However, I must say that, with regards to the muse of the poet, I disclaim any credit for myself, for the princesses of Corval must embody all the virtues that a young Corvallian lady would have. Given that the identity of the muse is yet unknown, I think it far more likely that a princess would be the muse, rather than a relative unknown at court such as myself. I am, after all, only thirteen.”</p><p>“As for Princess Hazal’s letters, I do claim credit for stopping them, but the person to whom I confronted is rather wily, and my life may be endangered should I reveal the person behind them. Would you accept my assurances that whoever is behind this will no longer harass Princess Hazal?”</p><p>“You know the identity of the person?”</p><p>“No, Your Majesty, I merely intercepted a letter and wrote back, demanding that the letters desist. The one I intercepted suggested the princess hide her reply among the roses near her quarters. I left the letter there, and it was gone the next day, and since then, Princess Hazal has not received another letter, has she?”</p><p>She was lying baldly to the Empress now, and under her breath, she prayed the Empress would not catch her in the lie.</p><p>Thankfully, it seemed as though the Empress bought the lie for now. She nodded, and after the women exchanged meaningless pleasantries for about an hour, they were dismissed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That night, her mother was combing her hair, and in a change to the ritual, Lady Merve whispered, “I am proud of you, Layla.”</p><p>Layla did not know how to answer that. “I am not quite sure what you mean, mother.”</p><p>“I mean to say that you are more enterprising and insightful than even I could have hoped for,” Lady Merve rejoined. “And I hope you realise that my silence was in fear for worsening circumstances for you. You turned out to not require my help, after all, although lying is always risky. May I suggest that the best lies are often hidden within a grain of truth?”</p><p>Layla nodded.</p><p>“I think,” Lady Merve continued, “that the success of this tea means you are firmly a daughter of the Court now, for better or worse. Your position will now be closely watched dear. I can continue to advise and instruct, of course, but I believe that you may need to stock up on the most valuable currencies of the court.”</p><p>“What is that, mother?”</p><p>“Secrets. People have killed and died for them, and this will not change anytime soon. Be careful who you confide in, dearest.”</p><p>“I will,” Layla promised. Whether she would be able to keep said promise, only time would tell.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fin</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Willow bark contains salicin which, when digested, turns into salicylic acid. Hence all that focus on willow bark by the healers.</p><p>The poem that the poet wrote is not original, unfortunately. This poet is slightly better than the next. The poem I've plagiarised from is from <a href="https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/from-my-heart">here</a>, and is called 'From My Heart' by Mrs. Creeves. The full poem is:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A million stars up in the sky.<br/>One shines brighter - I can't deny.<br/>A love so precious, a love so true,<br/>a love that comes from me to you.<br/>The angels sing when you are near.<br/>Within your arms I have nothing to fear.<br/>You always know just what to say.<br/>Just talking to you makes my day.<br/>I love you, honey, with all of my heart.<br/>Together forever and never to part. </i></p><p> </p><p>ALSO:</p><p>After a while, I just really got exhausted writing this. Corval is high context culture, and I am super low context culture and... argh. It's just really difficult, okay? T_T</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>